All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You
by dixiekittyva
Summary: One Shot Song Fic If you know the song, you get the idea... Sometimes it just comes down to one moment that can change everything. Maybe it really was all for the best...


**_Okay, here's just an idea I've hand bouncing around in my head for a few days. Please, let me know what you think... I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

**_All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You - By Heart_**

**It was a rainy night when he came into sight  
Standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat  
So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride  
He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while**

"Jude, please. Just do this one little thing for me?" Jude sighed, she could still hear her sister's pleas in the back of her mind. Thankfully, they were partially drowned out by the rain pounding on the windshield. "I can't believe I let her talk me into this." She said to herself. "Please? You know I would if I could, but we've had these reservations for weeks. Come on... It won't be _that_ bad, I promise..." She kept replaying the words over and over again in her head. "Oh, Sadie... It'd better not be, or your ass is mine." Jude thought to herself. Seriously, after everything that has happened, how could she even think to ask such a thing of her younger sister... One that she was _supposed_ to be protecting?!

Jude sighed again, this time placing her forehead on the steering wheel of her '69 Mustang. Yes, even after all these years she still loved it and drove it everywhere. When she eventually raised her head, she finally saw him. He was standing just outside of the airport, but still covered by the awning of the terminal. "What was he thinking?!" She laughed to herself. He really had been gone way too long and forgotten how temperamental a Toronto winter could be. There he was, getting drenched by the wind blown rain, without an umbrella and nothing more than his favorite leather jacket to protect him from the elements. She could tell he was getting annoyed as he searched for the ride that his so-called best friend had promised him would be waiting for him. "Some things just never change..." She inwardly laughed again as she pulled her car up to the curb alongside him.

"Hey stranger, need a lift?!" She joked as she rolled down the passenger side window. She couldn't help but laugh at his shocked expression. Kwest obviously had not warned him that she would be the one picking him up. They both shared a smile as he opened the back door and threw in his two bags before climbing into the front seat next to her. Once he was settled, she slowly pulled away for the soaked airport terminal.

**I didn't ask him his name, this lonely boy in the rain  
Fate tell me it's right, is this love at first sight  
Please don't make it wrong, just stay for the night**

"So, it's been a while..." was all he could say, obviously still surprised by her presence. Honestly, she was the last person he would've expected to be willing to waste a Friday night driving him around. "Uh... Yeah... Towel?" She asked, hoping to relieve some of the tension in the now quiet car. "Excuse me?" He laughed. She shook her head as she looked at him. She answered him very slowly, as if talking to a child. "You're all wet. Would you like a towel to dry yourself off with?"

She didn't wait for an answer. At the next stoplight she reached behind her seat and tossed him a simple dark blue towel that she kept back there for just such occasions. He shrugged with a soft "Thanks..." and he started to dry himself off, naturally starting with his hair. She giggled as she looked over at him. "No problem..." She barely got the words out between her giggles. He looked up at her like she had two heads. "What's so funny?" He asked, genuinely confused. "Oh nothing..." She sighed once she finally stopped laughing.

As she drove they both kept sneaking glances at each other, not very carefully I might add. Once their eyes finally met, it all came rushing back. As Jude stared into those icy blue eyes that she had once dreamed of, she started to feel that certain pull, those feelings that only he could stir in her. She shook her head, trying to erase the thoughts that quickly entered her mind... Thoughts that she of all people should not be thinking.

"So... How've you been?" She awkwardly asked, not really wanting to know the answer, but desperately trying to break the awkward silence that had overcome them again. Knowing what she was attempting to do, he opted to stay away from the truth and simply answered "Good... You?" She nodded as she responded. "Good, good... Things are going good." She squeaked out. He did the same, nodding in acceptance while replying. "Good... That's good to hear." The silence quickly overtook them again.

Not able to take anymore of the awkwardness and tension between them, he started a conversation that both he and she had been secretly dreading. "Look, Jude I..." But she cut him off before he could even get started. "No, Tommy... It's ok. Really... What happened... is in the past. What's the point of fighting about it now?" As she finished speaking, dismissing he final attempt at honesty, all he could do was sigh. She was doing her best to keep her emotions in check but the broken expression on his face pulled on her heart strings as only he could. "Jude, I... I never stopped..." He whispered, almost under his breath. Although he hadn't actually said the words, she knew what he meant. She never took her eyes off of the road as she softly murmured her similar confession. "Me either..." She could barely believe what she had just admitted... something that she had tried to ignore, tried to forget, for the last five years.

**All I wanna do is make love to you  
Say you will you want me too  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
I've got loving arms to hold on to**

She started to feel the tears well up in her eyes as she pulled the Mustang over onto a deserted looking side street. "Tommy, I can't do this. It's just... It's just too painful, okay?!" She just stared at her hands as she softly continued to cry, desperately trying to get a hold of herself. He brushed her hair out of her face and gently lifted her chin upwards so she would look at him. "It's okay... I understand completely... Believe me..." He softly laughed. She did the same, but quickly started to cry again. "No, it's not okay... Don't you get it?! I moved on... I'm not supposed to feel anything for you anymore."

"Not supposed to?... Jude, we can't help what we feel. It.. I dunno, it just feels right. You can't deny that." He looked at her hopefully with that look she could never resist... her look... the one that he saved just for her. She shook her head again and sighed. "Tommy..." She started to speak, but was soon cut off by his lips being pressed onto hers. As his lips crashed upon hers, many thoughts ran through her mind... how wrong this was... she had moved on, gotten over Tommy Quincy (or so she had thought)... how she was betraying... But she didn't finish the last thought as another one soon took it's place, one that eased her mind and her nerves.

She soon responded to the kiss with as much passion as she had once felt for him. As they continued to kiss, she climbed over onto his lap, kissing him almost feverishly, attacking his lips. It was like they had been dying of thirst for the past five years and this kiss was the water that they had both been desperately longing for and needing for survival. As they continued to kiss, she began to grind herself against his hips, soon feeling his true desire for her rise from beneath her. "Jude..." was all he was able to breath out before she took his lips once again. When she finally pulled back, all she said was "Not here" as she climbed back into her previous position behind the wheel.

**So we found this hotel, it was a place I knew well  
We made magic that night. Oh, he did everything right  
He brought the woman out of me, so many times, easily**

As the rain continued to pour down, they continued their trip to their previously intended destination. The ride was deathly quiet as Jude drove quickly, but carefully through rain. Although Jude's mind was now at ease, Tommy's was anything but. Not that he regretted anything that had just happened, but his mind was racing just trying to figure out what exactly had just happened. What caused the sudden change in her? He didn't dwell on those thoughts long as his hotel soon came into view.

Once she pulled up under the covered portion of the front driveway, he jumped out and headed for the front desk to check in. Before he got too far he turned back to her, softly reassuring her. "I'll be right back..." And for a change he was true to his word, not even ten minutes had passed before he returned to her, this time carrying an umbrella. She quickly parked her Mustang, before they rushed back into the hotel and up to his room.

Jude simply stood there fidgeting with her star ring, as he slowly unlocked the door. "Damn keycards!" Tommy thought to himself. Once he finally got the door open, he held it open for her to enter first. He soon followed and turned on the lamp that sat upon the desk in the corner of the room. "It's not much, but I was only planning to be here for the week." He shrugged as he set his bags down next to the bed. "It's fine... Really..." She softly reassured him as she looked over the room, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "Sooo..." He slowly drew out as he plopped down onto the bed.

Almost as soon as he was on the bed, Jude was on top of him, kissing him roughly once again. It didn't take him long to respond, taking her lips with his as he ran his hands up her arms, eventually ending with her face in his hands. The kisses soon deepened and grew more passionate as the minutes passed by. Before they knew it, her shirt was thrown across the room and he was peppering a trail of kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone, roughly pulling her bra strap out of his way as if it was intentionally mocking him. All Jude could do was revel in the sensations that were coursing through her body, sensations that she hadn't felt, at least not nearly as strong, since their last time together, the night before her eighteenth birthday. As she started to unzip his jean, he softly groaned. "Hey, hold up a second... Let me get something. They're in my bag." She smiled up at him and and continued to pull off his pants. "It's okay... I've got it covered." That was enough reassurance for him, so he stopped resisting and took her lips once more as he kicked off his jeans while she did the same.

**And in the morning when he woke all I left him was a note  
I told him I am the flower you are the seed  
We walked in the garden we planted a tree  
Don't try to find me, please don't you dare  
Just live in my memory, you'll always be there**

The next morning Tommy slowly awoke. Remembering the previous nights events, he smiled to himself and reached for the blonde that he assumed would still be lying next to him. He eyes shot open when he realized that he was all alone in the king-sized bed. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, searching for her. "She wouldn't just leave... Would she?" He asked himself as he looked around the room. If wasn't long before his eyes settled upon a note left upon his dresser.

He dropped his head before finally climbing out of the bed, secretly dreading what he knew was coming. He picked up the note and slowly read the sweet cursive handwriting he hadn't even realized he missed until that very moment. His eyes scrunched in confusion as he began to read her words, but his face soon softened into a gentle smile as he finished her short letter.

_My Dearest Tommy,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I know, it's cowardly, but I just couldn't face you. I just couldn't deal with saying goodbye to you once again. This isn't easy for me, but I really think it's for the best. I know, I'm in no position to ask you for anything, but I feel that I have to... Please, don't come after me. Don't try to find me. I know this may sound really silly, but I think we both needed last night... for a multitude of reasons. But the biggest, at least for me, was the final closure we've been needing all of these years. Don't think that I regret last night, because I don't. On the contrary actually, I will always treasure what we shared together... not just last night, but all of those years ago also. I won't ever be sorry. No matter how we may have ended, it sure was fun while it lasted. I got the rare privilege to know the real Tom Quincy, and not only know him but to love him and be loved by him. The time we've shared will never be thought of as wasted moments, but instead, ones that made me who I am today... And I have you to thank for that. You really have given me more than you could ever even begin to imagine. I truly do wish you every happiness in the world. Have a great life, full of love and joy, but never forget the great times we had together, as I know I never will._

_I will love you forever!_

_Your Girl,  
__Jude_

**All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
I've got loving arms to hold on to**

As he read the words, all he could do was remember the many wonderful times they had shared, most recently, last night. It all played like a movie in his head, some moments much more interesting than others, but each and every memory meant the world to him. Each stolen glance, the way her eyes would light up around him, every kiss, the smell of her hair, every gentle caress, the way she chewed on her pencil when she was stuck on a particular lyric, the sound of her saying his name... the sound of her moaning his name. He would always remember everything about her... Jude Harrison was a force to be reckoned with and when she was gone, she was one hard woman to get over.

He slowly rose from the bed where he had sat while he read her letter. He sighed and rubbed his face once more before heading into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the long day he knew he had ahead of him. Deep down knowing that no matter how much it would hurt, he would keep one certain promise to her, he would do as she asked of him. He would let her go...

**Oh, oooh, we made love  
Love like strangers  
All night long  
We made love**

As Jude drove back to her house, she couldn't help but smile at the thoughts that were running through her mind... The look in his eyes as he held her, her look, the familiar scent she could never quite place but had definitely missed, the feel of his strong arms around her... the feel of him inside her. She truly felt eighteen again, as if last night had been her first time all over again. Naturally, after all these years she was anything but inexperienced, but he could still make it feel like it was first time. Like nothing else in the world mattered. That was at least until she got home.

As she pulled into her driveway she started to remember all of the reasons she had for not wanting to pick him up in the first place. As she had told him last night, she had in fact moved on. She was a married woman and had been for sometime now.

When Tom Quincy had left for Thailand by himself all those years ago, it broke her heart. She quickly realized what a huge mistake she had made. She had tried to call him, but he refused to answer or even return her calls. She had left numerous messages expressing her true regret and sorrow over her bad decision, explaining in extreme detail what happened and how she truly felt about him. His lack of response signaled to her that he obviously wasn't even listening to her many attempts at reconciliation, that he was deleting them without giving her a chance. She knew that if he knew how she really felt, he would've come home to her as fast as he could.

The truth was he was just so heartbroken that she didn't go with him that he couldn't even bear to hear her voice, it was just too painful for him. It wasn't long before he simply had his phone disconnected altogether, without telling anyone, even his closest friends how to reach him. He figured they would eventually tell Jude. No matter how much they would try to resist her charms, Jude had a way of getting her way... She had a way of making people talk. But the truly amazing part was that it didn't involve violence in any way.

When a year had passed and he still hadn't returned, she took it as a sign... They just weren't meant to be. She knew how stubborn he could be, he was just as bad as she was. But when he didn't return, she knew he was running away... from them, from all of the G-Major drama, and most importantly, from her. That was the last straw. She told herself, no, forced herself to get over him. She knew that if he ever did return, he would just break her heart again... That this was just one more pain that she had been forced to endure because of Tom Quincy. And she'd be damned if this wasn't going to be the very last time that he hurt her.

So, she did what she could, she moved on. She took his present and kept it safe, but never used it, she never recorded again... It was just to painful. Instead she took Jamie up on his offer to produce for Jade Records. Yes, Jamie had been hoping and praying for her to join him, so he named the label after them. Pagen didn't mind as he wasn't interested in the business end of the label. He was just a silent partner and preferred to stay that way in every sense of the word. In his mind, Jamie could run the place on his own and he would just be there as a financial backer until they really took off.

Now Jude and Jamie had been married for over three years now. It wasn't the life she had always dreamed of, or even imagined just a few years before (as that one included a certain tall, dark blue-eyed heartthrob), but she was happy. She really did love Jamie. Granted, he was no Tom Quincy, but honestly, who is?! Just the one and only. But Jamie was sweet, he really did love her, was always there for her and more importantly, he was dependable and he was there, something Tommy just never was.

Which brought her back to her current predicament. She contemplated confessing everything to Jamie once he returned from his business trip the next evening. But why? Why hurt him more than she already had over the years. He knew she loved him, but also he knew that someone else truly held her heart. But she chose to be with him, she said yes he proposed and she said "I do" before Pagen (yes, he married them too), their friends, family and God. He loved her and knew that she loved him, so for Jamie, that was enough. It was him after all that she came home to every night.

**Then it happened one day, we came round the same way  
You can imagine his surprise when he saw his own eyes**

Another four years had passed since that passion filled night and Jude never told Jamie what really happened while he had been away that weekend. In all honestly, he hadn't asked and she sure didn't volunteer any information.

Tommy was walking through downtown Toronto on a sunny afternoon. He had been cooped up in meetings for the label he had been working for and desperately needed a break. They had sent him up here to check on how their Canadian branches were doing, as he was VP of the main branch of Double Down Records, based in New York. They always sent him, knowing he was from there, assuming he had friends and family to visit. He never bothered to disagree, knowing that it would raise more questions than he was prepared to answer.

So here he was, mere blocks away from what used to be G-Major. The building was now occupied by Jade Records. He knew who owned it and also who worked there, so he had made sure to avoid it at all costs. He continued to wander almost aimlessly around the city, finally stopping at a park that he and Jude used to go to when they desperately needed a break to avoid mental breakdown. It wasn't very far from G-Major, but far enough so the paparazzi wouldn't bother them. He sat on a bench and watched the kids playing. Some were on the swings, the same swings where he used to push Jude. He could almost still hear her joy-filled screams for him to push her higher and higher.

He turned his attention to a boy and his father playing catch in the large field beside the park, then to two little girls on the see-saw rocking back and forth, but it was a little boy in the sand box that really peaked his interest. He watched intently as the little boy carefully and methodically built a sand castle. Tommy smiled as the young boy was actually doing a pretty good job, but the amazing part was that he couldn't have been much over the age of three. Most kids at that age aren't nearly as coordinated.

Tommy was quickly brought out of his thoughts by the boy's mother calling to him. "Joey... Come on, it's time to go." The little boy continued to concentrate on his castle as if he hadn't heard her. "Joseph Harrison Andrews!" His mother yelled again. The little boy sighed and slowly stood. "Comin' Mommy" he grumbled as he slowly walked over to her, pouting the whole way. Tommy couldn't help but smile until it finally registered what name had been shouted and he looked up and saw who the little boy's mother was. "J..Jude?" He stuttered, almost under his breath... but apparently not low enough, because she quickly looked up at the sound of her name.

They eyes locked, but almost as soon as they did she quickly looked away, unable to face him. Tommy stood and slowly walked over to her, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets so she wouldn't notice his nervous fidgeting. "Hi" was his simple greeting as he took in her beauty, thinking how good the years had been to her. She was even more breathtaking than he remembered. She finally looked up at him and offered the same simple response. "Hi".

They just stood there staring at each other until a small hand tugged on Jude's purse. "Mommmy..." The little boy drew out, trying to get her attention. Startled back into reality, she looked down at him. "Oh... Yes, baby?" The little boy looked up at Tommy and sweetly asked "Who dis?" Jude just stood there in shock, not quite sure what to say to her son. Tommy on the other hand squatted down to the boys level and answered. "My name's Tommy. What's your name, little guy?" The little boy stuck out his hand and proudly (and almost cockily) answered. "I'm Jo-sef Harry-son Androos. But erey one calls me Joey. Nise ta meetcha!" Tommy laughed softly and shook the little boys hand.

Seeing him laugh, the Joey laughed too. That's when Tommy saw it... He knew the little boy looked familiar, but he had just assumed it was because it was Jude and Jamie's son. But the smile that he saw reflected his own... and those eyes. Sure, Jude's were blue, but her's were a dark almost sapphire blue and Jamie's were brown. Joey's eyes were instead a very bright icy blue. Tommy just looked up at Jude in shock as the realization hit him.

**I said please, please understand  
I'm in love with another man  
And what he couldn't give me  
was the one little thing that you can**

Instantly Jude knew that Tommy had figured it out. Jude squatted down beside her son. "Hey Joey, on second thought, we can stay a little longer. Why don't you go back and finish your castle." He grinned from ear to ear and shouted "Tanks Mommy!" before he turned and ran as fast as he could back to the sand box. Jude looked at Tommy and sighed. "We need to talk." Tommy rubbed the back of his neck and gruffly answered "Yeah, I guess we do..." Honestly, he was still in shock and didn't know what to think.

They walked back over to the bench that Tommy had been sitting on before, so they could still see Joey as they talked. "Okay, now let me explain. Yes, his name is Joseph Harrison Andrews. Yes, I named him after his father." Tommy cut her off before she could continue. "So you mean he's..." He trailed off as he looked back over at Joey. Jude sighed and continued. "Yes, he's yours. I wanted him to have something of yours, some part of you, so I gave him your middle name. And no, Jamie doesn't know. He doesn't have a clue... not that I know of, at least."

As she took a breath, Tommy cut back in. "But why? Why didn't you tell me? How could you...?" She looked up at the sky, mentally preparing to bare her soul to him, and then looked back down into Tommy's confused faced. "I'm getting to that if you'll let me finish. I... Well, we, me and Jamie, always wanted a family. After we had been married for about a year or so, we decided to start trying since everything at Jade was starting to take off and going well. We had more than enough producers to pick up the slack, so it just seemed like a good time. But after almost two years, nothing had happened. We tried, we really did... We tried Invetro and a bunch of other things, but it just came down to... Well, he just couldn't get me pregnant. And then you were here... And I was hyped up on hormones to help things along... I dunno, it just seemed like a good idea at the time."

Tommy just sat there staring at Joey, trying to comprehend everything she was telling him. "I know, I shouldn't have tricked you but I was desperate. It was really starting to affect our marriage. It was tearing Jamie apart that he couldn't give me the one thing I truly wanted most of all. Yeah sure, we may have had the money and a nice house, but it doesn't mean anything without people to fill it. He couldn't give me that... But you... You could... And you did. And for that, I will forever be grateful."

She sat there waiting for Tommy to say something, anything. But he just sat there dumbfounded, so she continued, hoping to alleviate any worries he might have. "Don't worry, he doesn't want for anything. He truly is loved by everyone, especially Jamie. You wouldn't believe how thrilled he was when he found out I was pregnant. He went out that very night and started shopping for clothes and toys. He even had the nursery painted and ready to go before I was even four months along. He was so sure it was going to be a boy... Tommy, I know this isn't easy for you, but Joey... Well, he really is my miracle. And I couldn't even begin to thank you enough for him. He really has changed my life, he has truly completed it. I... I don't know what else to say. But please, don't be mad..."

He still said nothing. "Tommy... Come on, say something." He shook his head in disbelief and continued to watch Joey. After a few minutes, he finally turned to Jude. "It's ok... I... I understand. I mean, I understand why you did it." Jude stared at him in shock, this was sooo not the reaction she was expecting from him. "Do you really mean that?" She asked in disbelief. "Yes, of course I do. You know that no matter what, I always just wanted you to be happy. I'm just glad that I got to be a part of that happiness... That I had some small part in it. That we weren't a waste of time, that there really was a reason for all of it." She just smiled at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He sighed and looked back at Joey. "Does anyone else know?" Jude shook her head. "Just Sadie... I had to talk to someone about it all. She was very supportive and really there for me through it all. She had it so easy with her three... I swear, her and Kwest just look at each other for too long and she's suddenly pregnant." She softly chuckled.

Tommy chose his next words carefully, not knowing how she would react. "Can I... I mean, can I come and visit him... from time to time. I won't tell him, I promise. I just want... to know him. I can be Uncle Tommy or whatever you want. I just don't have any kids of my own and Kwest and Sadie's girls are... well, girls. I don't know what to do with them." Jude smiled and wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. "I'd like that. You know you can never have too much family. But I warn you now, if he starts gelling his hair, I'm coming after you. He already acts so much like you it's ridiculous. I don't know how Jamie hasn't figured it out yet." Tommy couldn't help but reply to that remark. "Maybe he has and just doesn't want to admit it." Jude merely sighed and shrugged her shoulders in response.

They both sat and watched Joey work on his castle for a while. Tommy eventually sat down and helped him out. Jude couldn't help but smile at the sight. They really were alike. Jude's cell phone rang and she quickly picked it up, cursing once she saw who's name was on the Caller ID. "Shit!" She mumbled to herself. Opening the phone she suddenly turned cheery. "Hi Sades... Yes, I know... We're still at the park. He was just having so much fun. Besides, oh well... I just have so much to tell you. Okay... Yes... Okay, we'll be there soon... Love you too... Bye..." She closed her phone and slowly stood up, not wanting to end the sweet scene playing out before her.

**All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All I want to do is make love to you  
Come on, say you will, you want me too**

"Okay boys, I hate to break this up, but it really is time to go." Both of the "boys" on the ground groaned in disappointment, she couldn't help but smile. "I know, I know... But Joey, we were supposed to me Aunt Sadie and the girls over an hour ago and you know how Aunt Sadie is when we're late." Joey rolled his eyes and whined "Otay, otay... I comin'..." Tommy squatted back down to Joey's level, they hugged and said their goodbyes. "Later, little man!" "See ya, Tom-mee... Come back 'n play... You're fun!" Joey giggled. Tommy's smile beamed from him as he ruffled Joey's hair while he slowly stood.

Joey huffed and tried to fix what Tommy messed up while Tommy and Jude said their goodbyes. "See ya later, Champ!" She smiled and hugged him as he spoke. "And I'll be seeing you too, Super Star. But seriously, Girl, take care of our boy." She looked at him intently as she spoke. "You I know I will... He's my world." Tommy just nodded and hugged Jude one more time before they parted ways.

Tommy just stood watching the two as they walked off towards Jade Records. Before they turned the corner and out of sight, they turned back to wave at him one last time. Jude gave him a soft smile. The look in her eyes told him that there was more to it though. He wasn't sure if it was out of remembrance of what they once had, appreciation for his precious gift to her, or sheer relief that he now knew and was okay with it all. No matter what the reason for her smile, just knowing that Jude finally ended up happy and that he had some small part is that made him feel good. There was a purpose to everything after all. The last time he had seen her, he had made her cry. But knowing how happy she truly was now, he knew that he could finally move on too.

**All I wanna do is make love to youOne night of love was all we knew  
All I want to do is make love to you  
Say you will, you want me too **

All night long ... 


End file.
